Mite
by Mimoze07
Summary: Et si, en passant de l'autre côté, on vous proposait d'écrire une dernière lettre ? Une lettre contenant vos regrets, vos espoirs, vos volontés ; et peut-être les choses que vous n'avez jamais osé confier à celle qui occupait vos pensées ...?
1. Prologue

_Danny Phantom_ appartient à Butch Hartman.

Je ne me servirais pas du disclaimer pour développer l'intrigue sur ce prologue sinon, à repréciser qu'il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif. Il reprend donc les bases du canon tout en développant de nouvelles idées qui ne pourraient prendre place dans la chronologie actuelle. Et en sachant que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas lire les univers alternatifs - je ne les juge pas d'ailleurs -, j'espère qu'au moins les fans y trouveront leur compte, ce serait pour moi une récompense suffisante.

Apparence mineure du beau-père de Dash Baxter, sans me souvenir de son apparition ou non dans _Pirate Radio_ (Radio Pirate), ou même simplement du fait qu'il soit beau-père. J'aimerais beaucoup consacrer un arc à Casper High, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour y faire ce rapport de l'incident. Nous verrons bien. Juste pour préciser que je ne souhaite pas le faire devenir un personnage récurrent, et que je limiterais au mieux les personnages n'appartenant pas au canon.

* * *

Cujo, petit chien bâtard ascendant Jack Russell, était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bon chien. Un de la caste des braves toutous, de ceux qui savent bien mendier à table pour se faire récompenser de ne pas monter sur les canapés. Ayant quitté le confort d'une animalerie de quartier à l'origine douteuse pour devenir le cadeau d'anniversaire de Jasmine Fenton, treize ans et rouquine de surcroît ; il avait tout de même fallu quelques efforts d'éducation et une petite dizaine d'éditions du quotidien d'Amity Park pour en faire un digne représentant de cette académie. Toutes les bonnes familles avec le strict minimum d'enfants - un seul - avaient leur animal de compagnie, chien chat ou lapin blanc à veston. Et les Fenton, malgré une vision un peu limitée de la bonne famille, n'avaient pas échappé à la réclamation quoique tardive de leur aînée.

A cinq mois, Cujo fut mis de côté au profit d'autres centres intérêts Jazz se préoccupait un peu plus de son parcours scolaire, motivée par le rêve d'être psychologue, et se lassait d'un cadeau d'anniversaire totalement dépassé. Le bon chien ne mendiait plus à table et recommençait parfois à faire ses besoins sur le bas des escaliers. Père et mère étant bien trop occupés par leur travail d'horlogers, on relégua la tache du « qui va sortir le clebs » au benjamin. Daniel Fenton, de deux ans plus jeune, préférait de loin l'exploration de constellations cachées dans sa tête que nos amis les bêtes. Non pas par méchanceté, il oubliait parfois de le nourrir comme il oubliait de se brosser les dents certains soirs, mais donnait un peu d'attention à Cujo en le baladant à la sortie de la ville. Un sentiment de fierté agitait ainsi la queue du cabot, d'avoir un si bon maître.

A sept mois, le Meilleur Petit Frère du Monde reçu ce titre de noblesse pour son propre anniversaire, un presse-papiers d'un père préoccupé par ses travaux, et le plus gros gâteau fait maison qu'on ait pu voir de mémoire de mère. Cujo ne comprenait pas le sens de toute cette agitation, lui qui avait un besoin pressant. Il trouva néanmoins son bonheur en quémandant à sa guise les morceaux de raisins secs. Le cake fut englouti dans la soirée, le presse-papiers trouva un usage rêvé devant les bandes dessinées, et le diplôme du Meilleur Petit Frère du Monde fut égaré quelque part sous le lit. Dans cet espace réduit, les boules de poussière régnaient en maîtres, au grand malheur d'un chiot qui adorait fourrer son museau là, avec les relents de bacon.

Tout allait encore bien dans le petit cocon de la maison Fenton, entre les sorties et les séances de caresses. Malgré l'équilibre fragile d'un couple en crise et les résultats scolaires en baisse du petit dernier, il ne manquait ni d'œufs brouillés ni de coups de douchette derrière l'oreille. Il était le confident de Jack sur sa mauvaise entente avec un ami de lycée, la peluche de Madeleine quand elle croyait aux multiples maîtresses de son mari. Et bien qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce langage aux sonorités complexes, il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que d'être mis en avant pour sa fidélité à toute épreuve. Brave chien.

A huit mois et quelques, la vie du bon chien Cujo Fenton s'acheva brutalement sur un pan de route.

On était mi-octobre, et un temps typiquement anglais s'était abattu sans raison apparente sur le nord-est de l'Amérique : pluvieux à souhait. On voyait déjà des bateaux de papier flotter au bas des trottoirs et le programme météo du fort charismatique Lance Thunder ne prévoyait pas d'arrangement dans la semaine à venir. Et alors que le début d'après-midi présageait quelques éclaircies, pas du tout ! La pluie s'acharnait sur les parapluies colorés des habitants d'Amity Park, petite ville à la frontière du Wisconsin. Et les échoppes dans les coins de forêt isolés, casées à la manière de timbres-postes sur une maquette, ne disposaient plus du couvert du feuillage.

Cujo n'aimait pas ces ombrelles. Non pas que ses formes arrondies ne lui plaisaient pas, et dans tous les cas ne distinguait pas leurs couleurs ; mais lorsque le maître, animé des meilleures intentions, sortait cette gouttière ambulante, voilà qui avait une signification on ne peut faire plus claire. La promenade - avec petit détour au magasin à la sortie de la ville - allait être raccourcie. Ils ne passeront pas au parc pour qu'il puisse courir après les pigeons. Puisque ça ne valait pas la peine de mettre les pattes dans la boue naissante, ils rentreront directement à la maison.

Danny laissa échapper les bulles de buée dans un hoquet. Il négligea de faire un second tour autour de son poignet avec la laisse. Les commissions à ses pieds, fruits et légumes mal empilés trop occupé à ouvrir ce satané parapluie, sans doute, se faisant une guerre de tendre la baleine cassée. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de s'abriter dans la supérette qu'il venait de quitter, et attendre la fin de l'averse au rayon magazines. Plutôt que de s'acharner et d'attraper la mort avec une ombrelle capricieuse. Cujo, qui sentait instinctivement l'anxiété de son maître, laissa échapper un petit jappement sans réel signification. La toile prit par miracle sa forme convexe.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la pluie non plus, mon chien. »

Comme pour confirmer son propos, il plaqua le col rouge à son menton, espérant vainement qu'il se réchaufferait de cette façon. Il brandit le riflard bien haut dans le ciel, ô miracle ! La baleine se décidait quand même à imiter - au mieux - ses consœurs. Voilà qui allait leur éviter d'embêter des employés avec la météo peu fiable qui leur tombait dessus. Parfois, Cujo se demandait si le maître avait oublié son nom, si doux à son oreille.

Les pellicules vidéo s'accélérèrent à partir de là. Le phare d'une voiture apparut brusquement dans le champ de vision du pauvre chien. Fantôme informe à la couleur vive, affolement, je trace. La corde de cuir glissa du poignet et se traînait derrière un pauvre cabot complètement apeuré par ce spectre surgi de la brume naissante, ces ombres déformaient qui s'étaient étendus autour de son corps mis à l'étroit. Le maître se décida à l'interpeller, abandonnant le parapluie et trébuchant sur les oranges venues d'Espagne.

« Cujo ! »

Rien à faire, le bâtard continuait sa course folle au travers des arbres cerclés de grillage. Son instinct lui disait de quitter cet endroit infesté de loups du passé, d'étranges monstres venus du fond des âges, oubliant derrière lui l'un des commandements du bon chien : abandonner un homme derrière lui. Danny, négligeant les épis noirs qui lui collaient à la nuque, mettait les bouchées doubles sur ses baguettes de jambe à rattraper, oui, la bête à puces de sa sœur. Lui, il aurait bien voulu d'un poisson rouge, à choisir.

Cujo, bien stupide, stoppa net sa course folle en plein milieu de la route. Toutes les sorties d'Amity Park se faisait par là. Devant vous, mes amis, le riche Etat frontalier du Wisconsin. L'instinct lui disait, excluant toutes les prouesses technologiques côtoyées par le chien durant ces deux derniers siècles, qu'il était bien loin du fantôme dans cette allée à sens unique. Le maître éloigné par la force des choses.

Dans un intervalle de deux minutes, les évènements se précipitèrent dans la tête sans couleur.

« Cujo ! »

Baxter était le stéréotype du beau-père sans mérites. Routier de profession, buveur de conviction, il avait cet après-midi là assez d'alcool dans le sang pour faire sauter un régiment de ballons. Qu'importe ! Aucun contrôle avant la frontière. Arrivé dans le Wisconsin, il appellerait son contact régulier de chez Dalv et ferait un tour chez son ex-femme, par défaut sa maîtresse après son remariage sans éclat. Avec un peu de cul, elle aurait même une ou deux spécialités pour achever le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Fier de son plan couette de la fin de semaine, il n'arrêta pas son poids lourd pour un chien qu'il ne voyait pas. Tout juste s'aperçut-il d'une tignasse noire bizarrement placée par rapport à ses merveilleux rétroviseurs. Il appuya sur le frein avec toute sa force de cinquantenaire aux cent kilos, avant qu'un craquement sourd ne se fasse ressentir sous le pneu. Un couinement de plastique - c'était forcément ça, pas vrai ? Ca ne pouvait pas être une chose vivante qui dansait sous la pluie juste sous son nez. Le petit véhicule de transport ralentit sans faire d'histoire. Une giclée de sang en nouveau logo de la compagnie Dalv arrêta net un Baxter trop enthousiaste. Pas de délit de fuite. Il ouvrit son entrejambe dans son huit-clos et se vida sans délicatesse.

Cujo n'avait reconnu que le contact trop franc, sans familiarité, de son maître. Les lumières fantômes dansaient devant ses yeux éteints.

Le garçon reconnut comme Daniel Fenton était décédé sur le coup. Le chien tatoué au nom de Cujo Fenton avait eu les reins écrasés et n'était pas récupérable. L'avocat de Baxter s'en sortit plutôt bien, rejetant la responsabilité sur l'entreprise qui l'employait. Pour le benjamin de la famille, l'enterrement en bière était une façade intéressante. Pour le bon chien, on l'euthanasia dans les normes sans trop de délais. Quelqu'un demanda sans beaucoup de délicatesse si l'aînée ne pleurait pas plutôt pour son cerbère nain - quelque chose comme Court-jus avec un accent français exagéré.

Pour la rubrique des faits divers, Danny avait juste essayé d'attraper Cujo, ayant échappé à toute attention, sans apercevoir le camion de livraison.

Trois ans plus tard fut distribué - à un prix exorbitant - le nouveau cachet du service fantôme. Formé à la bougie sur le papier d'aluminium servant à ces lettres particulières, c'était un hommage aux lettres médiévales et aux valeurs communes entre fantômes et humains en ces temps de paix. Le petit monstre en vert émeraude, représenté avec un rictus joyeux éternel, devait vous faire passer un message sans poésie mais si bien réfléchi que vous l'achèteriez malgré toutes les alternatives possibles.

Je suis le meilleur ami de l'homme ! Soyez sûr que votre courrier arrivera à destination en ma compagnie !


	2. La fille qui croyait aux fantômes

_Danny Phantom_ appartient à Butch Hartman.

Ca y est, l'arc principal, l'intrigue démarre sur les chapeaux de roue ! Je remercie les personnes qui ont commenté sur le prologue ou m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement directement, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Le Royaume - entre nous, le Monde des Fantômes - ressemble en certains points à notre réalité, et en d'autres est unique. On pourrait parler d'inspiration, mais certainement pas d'imagination le concept de la vie après la mort doit exister depuis les premières bribes de conscience sur lesquelles on ait pu donner un nom. Le domaine lui-même n'était finalement que débris, portes, roches suspendues et constructions raffinées, dans un espace vierge replié. On aurait pu représenter le Royaume comme un seul dé en verre, sans la moindre perte, car c'est ainsi que l'on se représente l'éternité : la perfection, le Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Au moins faudrait-il mettre un grain de poussière dans ce dé pour le voir s'abîmer, au moins est-ce le concept correspondant le mieux à la réalité.

« Une lettre sans destinataire. »

La voix de Chronos, habituellement grave et réconfortante, était percée de ce tremblement. Il s'interdisait les émotions complexes du pendant humain jamais il ne laissait passer sur ses figures les fossettes et les éclats qui constituaient les bases de l'expression et, ce qu'il appelait sans sympathie aucune, l'humeur. Ainsi était-il incapable d'énoncer les choses autrement que par constatations. Mais la vibration dans son ton était lourde de significations, lorsqu'on avait ainsi exposé la nature du spectre légitime : la curiosité, le doute, l'irritation.

Ce dernier point suffisait à Fantôme, jeune ombre amnésique, pour déclencher une crise. Il se replia immédiatement en position fœtale, la tête calée sur les genoux, ne laissant transparaître dans le paquet de brume que deux arcs de cercles phosphorescents. Chronos fit l'examen minutieux de l'enveloppe : le papier brillant standard, un destinataire et un expéditeur marqués sur le devant au feutre noir le cachet à cinq dollars mangeait les majuscules, mais à part ça, la lettre semblait ...

« On ne peut plus ennuyeuse. »

Il avait ses propres critères de l'originalité, à voir le soin apporté aux pliages d'aluminium. Fantôme s'acharnait encore à calmer les hoquets hystériques qui l'agitaient sous les manches en toile blanche ce bégaiement persistait à coincer les mots au fond de sa gorge, en paquet de sons informes. Si un spectre maladroit avait réussi à effrayer un homme, ce spectre devait être bègue, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ces O rallongés qui passaient entre ses dents. Chronos détacha au couteau le petit sceau de cire verte - le Cerbère, libre interprétation de l'artiste - et le laissa glisser sur un bureau imaginaire.

« Commencez par vous calmer et expliquez-moi la démarche de recherche. »

Fantôme s'y prit des deux mains pour repousser en arrière les épis blancs qui collaient à son front, le gant de service encore glissé entre les doigts, inspiration bruyante mais posée. Les mots reprenaient un agencement logique, sans effacer les sauts sur les syllabes.

« L'adr-dresse indi-diquée me-menait à une-une maison aban-bandonnée. J'ai bien-bien véri-rifié pour tr-trois Fenton sur A-Amity Park, m-mais aucune asso-sociation avec le pré-prénom ou l'ex-expéditeur.

- Courrier vers bâtiment déserté, résuma le maître du temps. Adresse professionnelle ?

- Pas à pri-priori. »

Sous-entendant ainsi que rien dans l'architecture de la bâtisse ne suggérait qu'elle servait d'usine ou d'artisanat et l'idée d'une lettre adressée aux employeurs d'un concierge répondait à l'hypothèse d'un déménagement précipité. Mais Chronos savait avant même que Fantôme ne se présente à son cabinet dans son bleu de travail, la lettre entre quatre doigts couverts il ne s'agissait que d'un billet frauduleux, prise dans le tas avant de tomber dans la distribution de la jeune mite. Sa tenue irréprochable avait suffi à la faire passer.

« Renvoyez-la à l'expéditeur.

- B-bien, monsieur. »

Un peu plus tard, Fantôme examinerait l'enveloppe et constaterait des résidus fluorescentes sur la feuille d'aluminium et sans vérifier l'importance sentimentale - concept absurde de notre réalité, ni plus ni moins -, la lettre serait donnée bonne à jeter. Chronos pinça l'aluminium avec le coin de sa veste, curieux de voir le pied de nez fait à ce qui passait pour un futur établi. La tétine dans la bouche, prends ça, destinée ! Mais le maître du temps se contenta de tendre le paquet de cette façon peu conventionnelle.

La mite glissa l'intruse dans la distribution de ce soir, fit sa piteuse révérence protocolaire, et fila sans sursis dans les sillons du Royaume trop heureux d'échapper à un sermon sur la politique du service postal auquel n'importe quel autre service aurait eu recours - tout courrier demande un retour, de quelque nature que ce soit. Chronos, dans tous les cas, ne se souciait plus de ce futur dévié il est le maître du temps, il doit en avoir toutes les libertés.

Le cachet émeraude brillait à la manche de Fantôme, le cerbère avec la même grimace hantée de joie, la lettre ayant trouvé son destinataire. Le symbole de fidélité qu'était le chien n'était pas un mensonge commercial, réservé aux publicitaires et aux ombres de publicitaires cela valait bien cinq dollars contre deux.

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures, une chaude soirée d'août, et Samantha Manson avait un de ces coups de déprime subite qui lui prenait depuis trois ans. Malgré le couvre-feu, elle s'était cachée sous sa couette, et mangeait un pot de glace à la lumière de son portable, sans se presser. Il faisait bien trop lourd pour trouver le sommeil, et elle entendait bien ses parents dans la chambre voisine se retourner avec des grognements. Sa grand-mère seule tombait dans les bras de Morphée, mieux grâce à des médicaments assommants qu'à une invulnérabilité millénaire.

Sam - pas comme dans Scooby-Doo, juste Sam - tenait donc le pot entre ses pantoufles, la cuillère entre les dents, et naviguait d'une main sur son mobile. Elle avait de l'électricité statique dans ses cheveux de corneille, de larges traces de pistache sur son vernis, mauve évidemment, c'était sa couleur favorite elle n'était pas belle à voir, et ne voulait se faire belle à voir pour personne. Surtout à onze heures du soir, dira-t-elle à ses parents si jamais ils viennent la veiller. Elle faisait défiler avec une infinie lenteur les photographies enregistrées dans la mémoire du téléphone.

Danny et Tucker au Nasty Burger. Sam prenait la photo, mais elle n'était pas plus belle que Danny et sa moustache de sauce, boudant dans son coin de table.

Danny, Tucker et Sam à la fête foraine. Tuck avait une paire d'oreilles d'âne surmontant son béret.

Danny, Tucker et Sam devant le collège.

Danny, Tucker et Sam.

Elle avait fait développer toutes les photos de son dossier, les plus ridicules - comme celle du Nasty Burger, où Tuck et elle continuaient d'avoir leur table d'habitués - ou celles où il n'apparaissait pas - Tucker faisant un rappel de vaccin à l'infirmerie, un sac en papier sur le visage. Une enveloppe-souvenir, en somme, des bons moments passés depuis leur rencontre. Pas de coupure de journal pour rappeler l'affreux fait divers, pas de mèche de cheveux clandestine juste un ensemble de prises avec un post-It sans signature. Parce qu'eux continuaient de vivre sans se permettre de l'oublier, comme il semble que toute personne voudrait le dire sur son lit de mort.

Le service postal - ou le service fantôme, ou simplement l'attrape-nigaud - avait été mis en place il y a deux ans, avec les investissements d'un certain Vladimir Masters et les recherches gouvernementales parallèles, tous les impôts ne tombant pas dans les poches de la NASA. Une correspondance à sens unique : une seule et unique lettre d'un spectre au cours de sa transformation dans l'autre réalité vers une personne pouvant faire ainsi exécuter son testament, transmettre une dernière volonté ou un message d'encouragement, ou pour les plus excentriques, un simple dessin provocateur. L'extension semble, seule, très pauvre mais pour beaucoup, la frontière entre vivant et mort est tombée en même temps que le premier cachet mis sur le commerce.

Il était interdit de faire entrer du matériel humain dans le Monde des fantômes, quel qu'il soit. C'était là un peu près le seul interdit. On pouvait continuer à faire circuler des nouvelles entre nous, surtout à l'ère du SMS, de l'email et des divers forums de discussion. On pouvait, avec ces étranges enveloppes en alu, envoyer de lourds colis à l'autre bout du monde sans le moindre frais, juste par le portail inter-dimensionnel. Mais cela restait un service limité au Wisconsin et aux villes frontalières directes, et à sens unique. Impossible d'adresser des réponses ou des lettres d'encouragement - on suppose encore que la mort est une épreuve.

La fraude de Sam avait été un peu folle : envoyer son courrier comme si Danny habitait encore au-dessus de « Fenton Works », l'horlogerie de ses parents. Elle avait tenu la pochette de même sorte que si elle avait un jour correspondu avec Elliot - ce cher Elliot, perdu de vue au Michigan. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ce cachet dans la petite vitrine du facteur, ce bon chien dessiné dans la cire avec sa langue pendante, un sursaut de confiance l'avait prise certaine que, s'il avait été animé, il aurait porté son enveloppe jusqu'à la Lune.

Elle se glissa dans son drap et se hissa hors du lit à baldaquin. Seul son regard n'était pas couvert par les motifs de chauve-souris qu'elle adorait tant. D'après sa mère, qui n'aimait pas voir sa fille devenir végétarienne voire végétalienne, deux grains de raisin sortis du bocal d'après Tucker, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de l'ouvrir, c'était le mauve des piles neuves. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient flatteurs. Elle posa les coudes sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, les deux mains accrochées au strap du portable. Personne n'irait vérifier que Sam ne respectait pas le couvre-feu.

On ne surprenait pas le service postal au travail. Les fantômes restaient une figure de fiction pour beaucoup, de par leur absence significative. Aucun contact avec le matériel humain, restait l'une de leurs politiques dominantes, et ils se tenaient à un service de sept heures : le couvre-feu. Ca n'avait jamais arrêté ni les spectres ni les jeunes délinquants, mais ça arrangeait le maire, et on s'en tenait là tant que ça fonctionnait.

Sam dégagea le chat gothique de son champ de vision, se redressant subitement sur ses deux coudes. Devant sa boîte aux lettres, une silhouette fantôme se découpait dans le paysage, entre ses doigts les éclats caractéristiques des enveloppes d'aluminium.

Devant sa boîte aux lettres, une mite.

* * *

Le nord d'Amity Park. Les lumières familières des vitrines dans la rue commerçante, l'éclat des perles sur les maillots et les jouets éteints, les tampons apposés et les pancartes familières sur les portes. Une réelle sérénité émanait de ces objets endormis, manufacture témoignant de l'inné talent humain tandis que le quartier rentrait, littéralement, dans les frontières imaginaires d'une ville fantôme.

Fantôme serra la sacoche plus près de sa poitrine. Il ne voyait jamais autant de couleurs concentrées derrière les vitres fermées de son secteur, à peine les lumières ténues d'une veilleuse d'enfant voir le grand soin apporté à l'exposition de ces formes figées lui inspirait plutôt un certain malaise. La déflagration qui s'était logée dans ses épaules n'avait ni nom, ni origine il était incapable de déterminer si cette flamme était un bon ou un mauvais sentiment, et ne chercha pas à la reproduire de sa seule mémoire superficielle.

C'est ainsi qu'il prenait conscience de son amnésie. Les spectres pouvaient s'appuyer sur des souvenirs ; mettre des mots sur les choses, décrire la sensation du toucher comme s'il y avait réellement eu contact, exprimer la préférence. Fantôme n'avait que des réminiscences, à peine suffisantes pour le faire fonctionner. Sa seule réaction aux choses était une crainte instinctive, des crises de panique qu'il ne savait clairement définir quant aux faits acquis, il n'y montrait que de l'indifférence, incapable de cerner le noir ou le blanc.

C'était les balances dont les mites s'affranchissaient. Les on-dit de la Renaissance rapportent des coursiers, les enveloppes étaient emplies de cœur pur ; des fragments entiers d'esprit, logés par les mains de l'expéditeur dans une seule pellicule d'encre. A ce titre, il fallait porter les nouvelles sans faire de distinction pour le paysan ou pour l'homme de cour. Là résidait le talent de Fantôme.

Les lucioles d'énergie verte séchées sur les doigts, il examina sous la lumière d'artifice la boîte aux lettres. Une colonne de rue à la mode anglaise, ornée de la mention désormais obsolète « Pas de publicité ». Seul le nom différait, sans doute chez des parents. Il compara un temps encore les adresses de l'enveloppe et de la maison - ou plutôt, un manoir dans un village de fées -, et s'il s'était attardé sur la question de la levée, sans doute se serait-il fait voir.

Un cercle bleu passa sur sa manche, instantanément se rétracta-t-il autour de son paquet. Ainsi se diffusait l'invisibilité, d'un noyau central - le sac, collé à sa poitrine - aux extrémités, jusqu'à ce que le faisceau l'englobe dans son entièreté, visant le trottoir. Accoudée à la fenêtre, la forme compacte se dessinait dans les couches de verre, dans ses mains le bleu caractéristique des photographies.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, une humaine.

Sam avait abaissé avec vivacité la projection réduite de son portable. A peine pu-t-elle distinguer la queue fantômatique, suspendue au-dessus du sol comme un lézard mort, avant qu'il ne disparaisse du champ de vision. Le syndrome du chat de Cheshire. Elle plaqua sur son menton le mobile, fixant ce point précis dans l'air où s'était posée une mite laissa échapper contre elle, les parents, Dieu et le monde en général, sa protestation de principe.

« Merde. »

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les plumes d'oie, dos au mur, leva le bras pour mieux examiner sa prise : le vide, rien que l'ennuyeux décor des soirs d'été à Amity Park les trottoirs mal retapés, les cannettes écrasées, les anneaux brillants des ...

« Hein ? »

Sam plaqua ses paumes sous son nez. La voix grave résonnait encore dans le fond de ses tympans. Descendit le mobile sur sa poitrine avec des inspirations hachées et resta un instant à écouter les bruits alentours. Le mouvement de ses pieds sous la couette, les ronflements irréguliers de sa grand-mère dans la pièce d'en face rien à signaler. Elle se cala mieux en poussant la main contre le sol et sortit l'écran de son mode veille. L'image réapparut avec la même lumière fade qu'auparavant, mais c'est avec un regard plus réfléchi la chaleur et la déprime qui l'oppressaient auparavant, formant des nœuds humides dans sa gorge, elle les avaient logées au bout de ses orteils et les enverra balader au loin !

Fixés dans la photographie, deux cercles presque indistincts qu'on aurait pu séparer par un nez. Le plus grand rayon, noir, peu souligné, encadrait le disque plus petit, où brillaient les lucilies désordonnées. Coup au cœur. La même impression de mélancolie lui remontait dans le pif, en observant les deux yeux perdus, mirettes sans identité suspendues dans le théâtre dit de la vie réelle. Elle mit sa manche sous le nez, laissant la morve sécher. Une bonne chaleur glissait dans ses joues, alors qu'elle serrait le téléphone de l'autre main sur son cœur.

Elle n'aurait pu laisser ces arcs bleutés, noyés dans l'infime phosphorescence de la photographie. Traduisant sa gêne et ses doutes, caché, brillants de larmes, dans les coins des vêtements, larges traces salées tandis qu'elle-même avait les yeux brillants d'une convoitise malsaine, ne voulant que détacher les mouches qu'étaient les fragments de nuage dans ce qu'elle appelait son ciel miniature. Le regard céruléen de Daniel Fenton, dont elle était tombée amoureuse à ses sept ans, lorsqu'elle ne savait traduire les vagues de température qui brûlaient ses tempes, son cou, sa tête.

« Danny. »

Et même lorsque sa mère colla la main à son front, ne cessant de secouer ses épaules engourdies et lui attribuant un teint de craie liquide dont la provenance même de l'expression restait obscure dans la maison du bonjour au soleil ; Sam restait dans sa catatonie artificielle, attachée à la seule présence vague sur un cliché de la mite d'un ami. Le téléphone serré contre son cœur.


	3. Fils croisés

_Danny Phantom_ appartient à Butch Hartman.

* * *

Les faveurs, enfin, elles sont arrivées !

Le Royaume ne prenait pas en compte les diverses mesures de temps : tout retard, toute avance si besoin est, n'existaient pas. Ou alors, ces instants découpés, c'étaient des notions vagues dans les mémoires des fantômes lesquels les comptent comme des parasites plus qu'autre chose dans leurs pensées mécaniques. Ce qui permettait avant toute chose que le service postal fonctionne, sur des heures supplémentaires et des retenues, c'était avant tout la présence de Chronos. Lui-même, légitime maître du temps, à qui l'on devait la négociation de ce nouveau « jeu à spectres » - des propres termes des Observateurs, qui n'avaient pas la sympathie dans leur CV. Et l'instauration de ces mêmes calculs de dépenses dans toutes les branches, qui éveillaient dans ces ombres placées à la chaîne les sentiments typiques d'ennui et d'impatience.

Alors, quand on laissait enfin les payes circuler, bon sang ! Les faveurs ! Chaque fois, des enveloppes plus lourdes aux plis caractéristiques du bloc.

Lorsque le fantôme des cartons - un peu rigide le bonhomme - mettait le nez dans ses boîtes, rien ne le délogeait. Une passion qui avait au moins le même intérêt que collectionner les sachets de sucre étrangers. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les manipuler sous toutes leurs coutures, à les mesurer, à les peser et à recoller soigneusement sur les marques les divers cachets et timbres traditionnels. Sans doute l'avait-on mis en poste parce que, sans cela, il aurait fait honte aux mythes qui entourent les spectres depuis l'invention du langage parlé avec un matériel faisant honte au ridicule en personne. Imaginez, vous faire agresser par un rouleau de papier bulle. La terreur ressentie en le faisant claquer dans votre oreille. Pop ! Pop.

Le fantôme des cartons, donc, n'avait qu'une cloche pour le sortir des tapis roulants : les faveurs. Ces petits tickets pourpres et leurs dessins amusants de monstres en papier, distribués toutes les semaines en guise de paiement « pour service rendu au Royaume ». Ne pas plier ou déchirer, disaient les petits caractères. C'était sa seconde collection, d'ailleurs. Les faveurs ! Cette semaine, elles étaient arrivées plus tardivement, mais qu'importe ! Le brouhaha s'expliquait seul.

« Les faveurs !

- C'a l'air lourd !

- Non, la plus grosse est pour moi, c'est sûr ! »

Volée d'enveloppes. Les coups commençaient à partir entre les spectres. Des échanges bien physiques, des rayons de lumière, des flammes dansantes dans la mêlée générale et au-dessus de la manifestation réduite, le fantôme des cartons tentait désespérément d'attraper les papiers dispersés. Voilà un comportement typique, sans doute un reste des sociétés humaines, qu'il n'avait pas à comprendre, lui avec un si bon cœur de son vivant.

Oui, un bon homme, vraiment. Manquant d'humour et d'originalité, passant son temps à faire l'école buissonnière quand le portail de l'école pour jeunes gens était encore bas, avec un petit talent pour la bricole. Il était simplement tombé de son échelle alors qu'il réparait le toit fuyant, un simple petit accident qui lui valait les railleries. Pour l'éternité dans un corps bedonnant, une salopette de patchwork un peu sale. Ah-ha. Au moins, il ne mettait pas tant d'énergie dans une enveloppe qu'il aurait eu tôt ou tard, à son nom ou à celui d'un autre, _lui_.

Il ouvrit son enveloppe un peu plus tard, à sa pause déjeuner qui n'en avait finalement que le nom. Il ne dépensait pas ses faveurs à acheter des sandwiches et des eaux pétillantes, qui ne changeront rien à son état de faim. Déchirer le précieux ticket le long de la ligne, le glisser dans la machine gourmande ... pour un substitut. C'était de la bonne bouffe imaginaire, s'il avait à se considérer comme le vivant ici. Oh, peut-être une seule barre au chocolat ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il s'essuierait, pour ce que ça peut changer, à son vêtement il dirait que tout ce qu'il a reçu, c'était ...

« Oh non ! »

Quelques têtes - les mauvaises - se retournèrent. Il était si déçu ! Que trois misérables faveurs. Ca expliquait l'épaisseur suspecte de son paquet, mais il avait fait tant d'efforts et de ces heures supplémentaires nouvellement instaurées. A ce rythme, ses économies ne paieraient pas avant longtemps. Et dans cette éternité qui défilait, eh bien ! Cela ne passerait que plus lentement à l'intérieur de sa petite chaîne de travail.

S'il accumulait assez de faveurs, eh bien ! Il pourrait demander de plus grandes choses, directement au siège des Observateurs. Il demanderait combien de tickets ils voudraient récupérer pour, il ne sait pas vraiment, une journée sur Terre, même pour regarder de loin sa fille, ce qu'elle est devenue sans son couvert paternel. Il n'était pas de l'époque du service postal, et ne pouvait se contenter de souvenirs heureux. S'offrir un congé dans l'autre réalité, c'était cher trois faveurs, ça faisait un repas pour deux, si on en voulait. Il ne manquerait plus que Johnny Treize pour lui mettre un sachet de dragées sous le nez.

* * *

Fantôme fut bizarrement moins effrayé par les pellicules solaires qui le traversaient, que par toutes les couleurs artificielles qu'il avait vus à l'aller. Peut-être était-ce là quelque chose ancrée dans sa mémoire de corps, et qu'il ne pouvait constater qu'à cet instant, pour la première fois de sa vie d'Après, un instant interdit d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas nommer la lumière, de toute façon c'est à peu près comme s'il avait à apprendre à pédaler sur un vélo invisible.

Tout ce temps, il était simplement resté là, replié sur lui-même laissant passer dans son corps intangible tous les résidus de l'air humain, sans le moindre inconfort. Ce qui l'avait retenu ? Un sentiment, ou ses manifestations, qu'il ne se lassait plus de créer dans son petit corps. La fièvre subite qui restait collée à son front comme un vilain parasite, alors que tout le froid se dissipait dans ses doigts tremblants. La sensation d'endormi qu'avaient ses membres les uns contre les autres, avec la gêne de ses vêtements bien présents. C'était à la fois doux, et désagréable. Ce n'était ni de la douleur, ni du soulagement ça ne se nommait pas, dans la situation présente.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la lettre qu'il pliait à présent dans ses doigts, froissant l'aluminium en dessinant du bout de l'ongle des courbes familières. Il se contentait de reproduire de tête le visage au bout de la lumière, avec de maigres talents en arts plastiques ramener la chaleur dans son crâne et envoyer tout le froid qu'il produisait dans ses membres, dans un tremblement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de telles sensations entre nous, au Royaume ? Comme si on avait voulu l'exclure de nos connaissances communes.

A présent, sans cesser son invisibilité, il dépliait doucement sa queue, reprenant les formes de ses jambes. La rue ne semblait pas s'être déplacée en quelques heures, les ombres avaient des formes, et une activité humaine mineure commençait à s'amasser devant les vitrines éteintes. Des rires les agitaient. Lui avait dû les rendre muets, ses rires, et un étrange vide semblait se creuser dans son ventre quand il y pensait.

Mis à part Chronos, personne ne s'était intéressé au cas Fantôme. Il s'était vite isolé, avait été mis pareillement à l'écart, et c'était pour ses raisons sans doute qu'il ne comprenait l'intérêt de ces joies que maintenant. Il était à présent curieux de se mêler à cette foule compacte, sentir la chaleur dans ces corps animés, et comparer son rire débraillé avec les plaisanteries et les mouvements derrière les vitrines. Et fera-t-il seul le bilan de la journée, avec sa propre mémoire, et rendra-t-il ces spectres jaloux de son panel d'humeurs nouvelles !

Ainsi, un cercle lumineux se forma autour de sa taille, alors qu'il posait le pied sur le bitume d'un sol humain comme un autre.

* * *

Ah, le Wisconsin. Capitale, Madison, et Milwaukee choisie comme ville culturelle. Cinq millions d'habitants ou, comme Vladimir Masters les nomme du haut de la première fortune de l'Etat, cinq millions de moutons kleptomanes.

Le riche milliardaire sortit d'un de ces sommeils ou plutôt cette suite de cauchemars qui le tenait dans les bras griffus d'un Orphée vampirique, entrecoupés de longs blancs avec pour seule compagnie l'horloge digitale et ses complexes boutons fluorescents. Hobson, fidèle au diplôme d'Utrecht, s'inclina respectueusement et énonça le programme de la journée tout en l'habillant. Le matin, ils iraient visiter Marshfield, afin d'inaugurer la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital ayant bénéficié de ses dons cela alla avec le veston tout juste repassé et qui avait encore la chaleur du fer dans les plis des coudes. Le midi, glissant la sobre cravate rouge des jours de sortie, ils avaient à diner avec la tête des autorités sur le paranormal et les phénomènes inexpliqués, les Hommes en Blanc.

Vlad n'y prêta aucune attention. Il laissait son majordome manipuler ses membres comme une poupée, à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pose du complexe costume les yeux bleus papillonnant dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte en laissant passer des souffles d'air chaud dans la nuque d'Hobson. Il avait clairement le trouillomètre à zéro, la peur sortant par tous les pores de sa peau. Les orbes vertes qui le dévisageaient des heures durant, avec la fascination de l'homme pour la bête en cage, seul souvenir persistant du songe ne cessaient à présent de hanter son conscient silencieux. En le peignant, le valet fit passer entre ses doigts les mèches blanches tombées de la brosse, signalant à son maître un début de calvitie.

« Le buffet est dressé dans la salle à manger, j'y servirai le déjeuner à votre arrivée, monsieur.

- Je me donne cinq minutes.

- Bien, monsieur. »

Hobson s'inclina avec une dignité consommée et laissa Vlad à ses miroirs. Il se posa sans délai devant sa glace, son reflet parfaitement encadré dans la bordure dorée examinant les dégénérescences de son rêve sur son visage. C'était devenu là un automatisme sans prétention. Tous les matins, il constatait de nouvelles poches sous ses yeux, la sueur séchée à la racine de ses cheveux, le rictus arrogant de ses présentations figé dans une expression de béatitude qui ne lui convenait pas. Pas à lui, Vladimir Masters ! Elu le Milliardaire de l'Année, et en pleine campagne à Amity Park.

Bien qu'il ne doutait pas du travail de son majordome, il tira sur son col, donna des coups distraits sur son pantalon pour en disperser des poussières imaginaires et sortit du petit mouchoir glissé dans sa veste la photo découpée. Rien ne l'apaisait mieux que sa Maddie, la rouquine de ses années université, dans cet artifice au format portrait qui la rappelait auprès d'elle. Il arracha à son visage tendu les traits d'un véritable sourire, sans suffisance, et ramenant à son regard sa présence.

« Bonjour, Maddie. »

« Aujourd'hui, je vous servirai un _white coffee_ surmonté de poudre noisette. »

Vlad ne prêta qu'une attention infime au travail d'Hobson au-dessus de sa tasse, le reste de ses réflexions se penchant sur les journaux. Le régional, les revues économiques, le mensuel sportif - en grand _supporter_ des Packers - et, curieusement, le quotidien d'Amity. Il dut presque poser son nez sur la feuille de chou de Madison pour qu'il puisse discerner des phrases à travers les taches d'encre. Lui qui pensait éviter la paire de pince-nez. Il tenait à son mode de vie, pris à l'Angleterre presqu'antique du dix-neuvième. Telles étaient les préoccupations sommaires de Vladimir Masters : flatter son égo, par les moyens détournés que sont l'argent, la popularité et le physique.

Le majordome se pencha respectueusement sur l'épaule de son maître, un plateau d'argent tendu devant son menton. Le courrier proprement empilé et paqueté selon les consignes qu'il avait donné à son facteur au sommet, le coutelet calé contre le cachet qui capta son attention. Un petit spectre à parapluies, comme on les appelait, marqué d'arcs oranges soigneusement tracés au pinceau sur sa surface lisse. Une enveloppe fantôme sur laquelle Vlad avait mis toute sa fortune, et son temps, et sa raison.

* * *

Le garçon se distinguait de tous les autres, parmi l'autorité humaine. Ses mimiques nerveuses provoquant des séismes entiers sur son poil serré. Son parfum de coquelicot séché, hantant les moindres fils de sa fourrure d'artifice. Son timbre de voix, empreint de la timidité d'un vent suranné dont le son semblait sortir de ses racines. Son rire cassé, comme des grains de sable dans une boîte. Il avait voué une admiration aveugle au garçon, un lien invisible venant des plus profonds instincts des créatures. Dans sa langue étrangère, la mémoire du garçon tapait contre ses oreilles.

_Cujo !_

Cette mémoire qu'il avait partagé, jusqu'à l'odeur d'un lit de lys qu'il n'avait jamais pénétré et qu'il conservait en lui, malgré le tambour imaginaire, comme si cela avait été le plus gros des trésors. Des voix ancestrales, des hurlements puissants, surpassaient la force du garçon, lui indiquaient de protéger le garçon - non -, le maître, des ombres des abeilles sur ses doigts, ses mèches, ses lèvres. Qui allaient les effacer de leurs propres souvenirs conscients. Et il n'aurait mieux pu exister qu'à travers le souvenir qu'avaient possédé les ombres, du maître.

Et le chien ne voulait pas se faire oublier des ombres.

_Cujo !_

Cujo ne voulait pas se faire oublier du maître.


End file.
